


Untitled

by KrazzeeAJ1701



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazzeeAJ1701/pseuds/KrazzeeAJ1701
Summary: Just a random thing I wrote at work
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

It watches me.

The neon green of its eyes betraying the blackness of it’s being. I know I should fear it. I should close the door and run away from it but I can’t. There’s another, weaker, part of me that needs it. A part of me that can’t function without it. Sadly, it’s something that we both know.

My eyes try to focus elsewhere, anywhere, but it’s an impossible task. I’m entranced by this thing I can’t control. This thing that makes me something I’m not. This thing I don’t understand.

Against my better judgement, I reach for it. My fingers make contact and I’m surprised at how smooth it feels against my skin. It’s oddly familiar and frighteningly comforting. I know I still have time to back away. Time to drop my hand from the chill that I can almost see surrounding it and leave, but I locked myself on this path and letting go is becoming less and less of an option.

Slowly, I pull it towards me, and it obliges, willingly.


End file.
